Home Sweet Hellmouth
by Sabbath Mystery -Tegan
Summary: Spike is back. It's taken him two years to get back to earth and he's looking for Buffy. While a new threat is brewing from the Hellmouth, Buffy has to learn to live with Spike again, while her feelings are stronger than ever for the Undead.
1. Chapter 1

I loved her. Really, I still do. It's one of those things you can't shake. Like having the bloody flu all the time. I died once. I mean, really died. Not when I was sired, but stay-dead died. It was an interesting experience getting back to the world. It took me two years on earth to get back and she'd almost moved on. Almost. This is the story of my return back to the place where it'd all began, Sunnydale, Califorinia.

_Welcome back to the Hellmouth, Spike._

_Hmm, quite a bit of damage._ I thought, pulling on the collar of my leather duster. I looked out over the construction going on inside the crater that, if memory serves, I made.

They'd given up and rebuilt the high school on the opposite side of town. The suburban houses had been unharmed by the…. blast.

I walked swiftly through the gathering dusk until I was standing in front of the proper house. It looked exactly like I remembered it. I lit a cigarette and a small line of smoke trailed up into the air. I jumped up the steps on the porch and knocked twice on the oak door.

My vampire ears picked up a voice from inside. "I'll get it."

The door opened and I heard the intake of breath that followed.

"Miss me, pet?" I smiled at Dawn.

"Buffy!" Dawn squeaked. The heard foot falls coming up the basement stairs.

"What is it, Dawny?" Asked the all-too familiar voice. My lips twitched upward. I looked at Dawn and then to the stunned face of her older sister now standing next to her.

"S-Spike…?" Buffy whispered. "But you…."

"'Ello, love." I looked at her.

"Are you…?" She reached out and brushed my face. "You're not a ghost." She confirmed. "You're back!" She hugged me. I stood for a minute before Dawn joined her sister in the hug.

I felt a giddy feeling in my stomach. _It's almost like being home. _I thought. "So, does this mean I'm invited in?"

"Um, oh, yeah, yes. 'Course, come in. Xander!" Buffy stepped away so I could come in. Dawn was still hugging me.

Xander came around the corner. "What's all the- Jesus!" He swore. "Didn't you die?" He asked.

"So I've been told."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the crypt that had served as my home for so long. It looked like it always did. Chairs, candles, bed, everything like I'd left it. Untouched. I went to a cabinet, throwing my coat onto a chair. I opened it and took out a clear crystal decanter with a red liquid sloshing around the bottom. Taking a glass, I poured myself some of the wine mixture. I let out a breath and slumped into the chair. I heard the footsteps before I saw who had come into my home. Buffy rounded the corner. I could just see the top of the stake in her belt loop.

"Hunting?" I asked standing up, my T-shirt pulled up on one side to show the waistband of my jeans. I leaned on the stone wall, watching her, setting my glass on a small table and folding my arms.

"Protecting myself, so yeah. Kinda." She shrugged. "Spike, You've been gone for so long… I've missed you." She came towards me, leaning into my chest. I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"Missed you too, pet." I said into her hair. I was a good foot taller than her.

I felt Buffy laugh into my shirt. She tilted her face up to look at me. I raised one hand and brushed her blonde hair from her face. I moved my other to her waist. Her eyes were only halfway open, her mouth parted in pout. I remembered how much I loved her and my mouth came to meet her lips.

She kissed me back and that was a start.

I moved kiss to her jawbone. "Nice to have you back." She whispered. I moved both my hands around her waist, hoisting her up to my eye level and moved back to her mouth. _Don't want to talk, Spike?_ I asked myself. Passionate talking. Not my forte. I laughed at myself against her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dawn! Nothing happened!" I sighed. Buffy nodded in silent agreement. I looked at her, and had to try my best to hide a smile. Her cheeks where a light crimson, like rose petals in the dusk.

Dawn stood watching us from the steps, arms folded over her chest. Her eyes were shooting fire at me. "Really Dawnie, all we did was… talk." Buffy said. I shrugged in neither agreement nor denial. I couldn't lie at the moment, even though some serious kissing had taken place. Nothing over that, sadly. "Did anything happen here last night?" Buffy said, quickly changing the topic. "Derek was over, right?"

_Derek?_

"Yeah. He was here, but Willow was with us the whole time." Dawn said.

"Can someone tell me who this 'Derek' is?" I asked, a little annoyed to be left out of the news.

"Dawn's boyfriend. Derek McGovern, he's two years older than her and goes to Crestwood College. It's okay, Spike. He's good." Buffy murmured to me. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I'd still like to meet him." I said.

"I think I should get a say in this," Dawn spoke up, "He is _my_ boyfriend." She gave a forced laugh with her words. "Anyway, he's coming over in a few minutes." She shrugged.

"Isn't it a school night?" Buffy asked wearily.

"No, it's Saturday."

"Oh…" She yawned.

"Buffy, go get some sleep." I suggested. She nodded and started towards the stairs.

I looked Derek up and down. He was a nice looking boy with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was clear and I didn't get a bad vibe from him. I gave him a pass. For now, anyway.

Buffy had left for patrol just as Derek McGovern had shown up.

Derek had come to pick up Dawn for a movie. They had left after I gave Dawn the 'okay'.

I watched the two walk down the driveway, my arms folded over my chest. I followed the car with my eyes, watching the taillights disappear into the gathering dusk.

_The Teacher watched through the open window of her office in Crestwood College. She looked out over the sweeping lawns, now bathed in moonlight. She breathed in the night air through the open window. She needed to find a student to pass the Strain along to before the next school day. _

_She could feel the venom pulsing through her veins, ready, waiting. She had hurry. The Teacher knew she didn't have much time. Once she transferred the Strain, she would die. The Teacher went to the door, locking it behind her as she left the building. She knew that her death would be unexpected and sudden, but what was one more body in Sunnydale?_


End file.
